Story Of Joshera
by Gabriel H. Sapphire
Summary: Stories with OC's usually don't get a lot of attention on this website because they see one really badly written character that embraces so many cliches or written like how Captain America speaks or has a stereotypical tragic back stories that they loose interest once they see the OC tag. Well I seek to change the mind of these people. My story begins with a kid in middle school...


**A/N**

**I do hope I can entertain people with this story. I guess you can call the chapter the Proof of Concept? Or maybe the prologue/intro **

**REAL SUMMERY HERE: **** Josh was a normal human being until on goddess messed up... He's in for a ride.**

** Add disclaimer here.**

Chapter 1

**Josh**

My day was going horribly so far with waking up at five in the morning so I could get to wrestling practice at six. But my day was just getting started as I had my usual 10 classes. My day just kept on getting worse. After school I had five, 30 minute detentions Lasting till 5:30 because everyone in my school is honestly dumb and they blame their random noises on me. Then at six o'clock a extracurricular fencing class till 8 o'clock, after that 3 hours of homework.

The next day was a tad looser. All of a sudden my best friend, Caden, yells something completely incoherent, in the middle of a test and everyone bursts out laughing. All the teacher does is glare at me as I roll my eyes in annoyment. See what I mean? Dumb. Honestly. I really don't know why I bother with these people. It is painfully obvious where the sound is coming from and the teacher every time blames me.

The later classes were boring as usual so I was talking to Caden.

"Caden how many times have I told you to check your home work, you have at least half the answers wrong and that's only the ones you put down

"Yeah, Yeah... Ok" He smirked as he gives a wink to a girl walking down the hallway.

"Why do you have to be like that." I exclaimed "Is so annoying, I don't know why you do it."

"Because All the ladies like it." He said winking at another girl.

"How many girlfriends have you had, Caden? Like 7?"

"Something like that" He muttered "How many have you had? Hmm?" This time slapping a girls ass. She giggled and kept walking down the

"One, but at least I don't go through girls like my shoes." I quietly yelled at him.

"I liked her a lot too.." I said quietly. Her name was Tracy and she disappeared a year ago and I still haven't quite gotten over it yet. From what I saw a couple tall looking guys with one eye burst through the door and tried to take her when one of the kids came out of nowhere with a bronze knife stab them both and runaway with her. Weird part is that they didn't bleed they just dissolved into gold powder and added to that the teacher didn't seem phased, only frowned. The students on the other hand were shocked including me. Then the teacher said something like " Don't panic it's only a drill" and everyone calmed down a little. I don't know what they saw but I just saw my girlfriend get kidnapped. Even worse, no one out of all the people in the whole wide state of Ohio cared! Well that is a given because she don't actually live there. She had no family, she only had me.

Caden broke the silence and said "Ya know I heard she got involved in a child sex ring." He said smiling. I slapped him on the back of the head and walked off. Honestly thinking why I bother with the arguably the biggest man slut in this school.

**Linebreak posts on twitter: #RandomLinebreak**

After late practice I went for a run through the local park. It was a brisk night, the moon was shining, perfect for a run. I ran a mile and then heard an extremely loud roar. I turned around and all of a sudden three "things" jumped out of the hidden. It had 5 heads and was huge. "H-H-Hydra?" I stammered out. Then all hell broke lose. A rain of arrows came down and embedded themselves in the monsters. Five different girls ran up and cut their head before slamming what looks like jarred green fire. Unfortunately I was rammed by one of the Hydra's right head before it was cut off. The hydra's body was dissolved into dust like the things I saw a year ago.

"Hmph, not a challenge, stupid hydras. All you need is a little bit of fire and they are a piece of cake, or a b. Aside from the fact they have fire breathing heads. " one said, sounding oddly familiar, before walking to the beast. I noticed there were a bunch of girls dressed in silver, with silver bows, and bronze and silver daggers sorta like I saw about a year ago. I helped my self up.

"Thanks I wa-" I said before looking at the girl, when I did I noticed that she looked strangely familiar she was about 5'4" with black hair and those enchanting greenish blue eyes. "T-Tracy!?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, how do you know me, _boy_." She responded with a scowl on her face.

"Geeze, Trace," I said enjoying the almost bittersweet teasing as I pulled my hood down "Don't need to be so harsh"

"Josh!?" She said as her jaw dropped.

"Yes it me, AND WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO LAST YEAR!?"

"I, Uh..." She said as her face paled, before she turned and ran off.

What the hell is happening, I thought before going to run after her but I was met a large knife to the throat. I shoved it out of the way wanting to find my long lost friend. Then I suddenly had a pain on my head and lost consciousness. Last thing I saw was a pair of silver eyes.

**Tracy**

'Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Lady Artemis is going to kill meeee knowing my past boyfriend was here and I never really broke up with him... And he's a Demigod! Welp, I am fucked.

**A/N Well here is the story of Josh. Hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review to tell me how to do better, thanks!**


End file.
